The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Powertrain control systems, including hybrid powertrain architectures, operate to meet operator demands for performance, e.g., torque and acceleration. The operator demands for performance are balanced against other operator requirements and regulations, e.g., fuel economy and emissions. The balance of operator demands for performance against other operator requirements and regulations can be accomplished by quantifying engine power losses associated with specific operating conditions during ongoing operation.
Known systems to determine instantaneous engine power losses utilize pre-calibrated tables stored in on-board computers to determine losses based upon measured operating conditions during operation. Such systems consume substantial amounts of computer memory. The memory space is further compounded by engine operating modes, e.g., cylinder deactivation. Such systems are not able to accommodate variations in operating conditions, including engine warm-up and warm-up of exhaust aftertreatment systems.